


Четыре стадии сексуальной реакции

by logastr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: Секс пьянит, как вино, и насыщает, как еда





	1. Возбуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Герои произвольно меняют пол

Когда человеческое дитя познает мир, оно сначала видит божественный свет, исходящий из глаз матери. Он чувствует кожей ее прикосновения, тепло ее тела. Ртом ощущает ее питающую грудь. И ликованию его нет предела!

Азирафель никогда не был ребенком, и даже слово «рождение» для ангелов не вполне применимо. Он был сотворен из света Матери вместе с сонмом других ангелов, готовый славить Ее, служить Ей и любить Её. В этом — предназначение ангела.

Он полулежит на подушках в обеденной зале Золотого дома императора на Палатинском холме, приглашенный самим Петронием Арбитром, который остроумием и красотой снискал такое уважение Меднобородого, что тот позволяет ему даже критиковать свои стихи.

Азирафель же находит стихи Нерона отвратительными, но снисходительно улыбается и кивает, когда до него доходит очередь провозглашать хвалу искусству императора. Ему не требуется даже открывать рта, чтобы Нерон зарделся радостным румянцем, видным даже под слоем белил, покрывающим толстые щеки.

— За твое изящество и остроумие, доминус Азирафель, я посылаю тебе это блюдо лучших родосских устриц, замоченных в оливках и соли.

Император тяжело дышит, его сердце и легкие не выдерживают долгого пения; глаза императора подведены черным, а губы красны от киновари; краска стекает по его лицу вместе с каплями пота, он выглядит отвратительно.

Но обнаженная рабыня, что несет золотое блюдо с устрицами к нише, в которой устроился Азирафель, прекрасна. Ее тело похоже на бронзовые статуи, которые украшают ниши и бассейны в императорском дворце: лодыжки ее тонки, стан узок, а бедра округлы. Ее волосы блестят медью, а глаза золотым песком африканского берега. Пахнет от нее пачули и иланг-илангом, мускусом и амброй.

— Надеюсь, господин насладится этим кушаньем сполна, — говорит она голосом, похожим на журчание ручья в темной тени кипарисовых рощ.

Азирафель улыбается. А рабыня, позванивая золотыми браслетами, опускается перед ним на колени, берет тонкими пальцами маленький серебряный нож и срезает тело молюска со стенок раковины. В ее движениях ловкость сочетается с изяществом. Она поливает устрицу соусом и подает Азирафелю в сложенных лодочкой ладонях.

Азирафель видит, что император смотрит на него, поэтому приоткрывает губы, позволяя рабыне вылить устрицу себе в рот.

— Устрицы будят желания, господин, — говорит девушка, и от звука ее голоса и от вкуса, который Азирафель ощущает во рту, у него начинает кружиться голова.

Похож ли вкус устриц на вкус молока Матери? Азирафель не знает и боится подумать об этом.

— Я хочу еще, — говорит он, и рабыня улыбается, показывая зубы, между которых мелькает тонкий язычок.

— Я хочу еще, Кроули, — говорит Азирафель и позволяет ей снова наполнить рот устричной мякотью.

— Что ты чувствуешь, господин? — спрашивает она вкрадчиво. — Каковы они на вкус?

— Это вкус моря, — отвечает Азирафель. — И теплого солнца на моем лице, и восточного ветра, приносящего грозу.

Девушка смеется, откидывая медные кудри за плечи, открывая высокую грудь:

— Это вкус искушения, вкус вожделения, — говорит она.

Азирафель снова приоткрывает рот, позволяя Кроули кормить себя. Его голова гудит, словно он пьян, а тело перестает слушаться. В изнеможении, он опускается на ложе и смотрит на потолок зала, украшенный мозаикой. Потолок кружится и картины на нем двигаются, точно живые. Азирафель не знает, что это: насланная демоном иллюзия или спрятанные за стенами рабы двигают мозаичные панели скрытыми механизмами.

Теперь перед императором выступают танцовщики, пир шумит переливами кифар и гудением авлосов, солист хора чисто выводит свою партию и его ангельский голос дрожит под самым потолком…

Кроули садится верхом на бедра Азирафеля, ладонями она проводит по его груди, плечам и от ее прикосновений кожа начинает гореть, словно натертая имбирной пудрой.

— Я чувствую напряжение, — говорит Азирафель крутящемуся потолку.

— Это твое желание, — отвечает Кроули. Она кладет ладонь ему на губы, слегка прижимает, заставляя задержать дыхание. — Оно родилось здесь, — ладонь переходит на горло и обхватывает кадык, — перешло сюда, — рука Кроули передвигается по его телу ниже, к животу.

— Вот здесь, — Кроули кружит пальцами вокруг пупка, — тело ребенка в утробе матери соединяется с ней. Зачем тебе, ангел, эта ненужная часть тела, грубая имитация? Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то из людей заметит, если его не будет? — Кроули шепчет, ее голоса не слышно за музыкой и пением, но Азирафель читает по губам.

Он не знает, зачем ему кожа, язык, зачем ему слюнные железы и желудок. Но они у него есть, словно он — простой смертный, зародившийся когда-то в утробе женщины, прошедший сквозь ее родовые пути, отделенный от нее и отнятый от груди.

Кроули берет его ладони и кладет на свою грудь. Левую на левую, а правую на правую. Его груди ложатся в ладони Азирафеля, как тело моллюска в раковину. Его соски, твердея, становятся жемчужинами.

Кроули запрокидывает голову, и Азирафель видит, как бьется на его шее, под самой кожей, артерия, толкающая кровь от сердца к мозгу. Зачем тебе сердце, Кроули? — хочет спросить Азирафель. Люди думают, что в сердце хранится душа, но есть ли она у демона.

— Нет, — отвечает Кроули его мыслям.

Танцовщики все убыстряют движения, отбивают ритм треском кротал.

Азирафель чувствует желание. Он хочет ощущать во рту вкус устриц и лимона, кожей жаждет ловить солнечные лучи и ласки женщины, он чувствует напряжение в мышцах живота и бедер, и в члене, который Кроули зажала между своих ног.

Он чувствует, как сжимается его мошонка, подтягивая семенные железы, как наполняются кровью пещеристые тела и набухает железа внутри, выпуская каплю смазки. Он и не догадывался до этого мгновения, как устроено его тело…

Но теперь он знает.

Кроули раздвигает пальцами складки у себя между ног и впускает его эрегированный член в себя, внутрь.

— На что это похоже, господин? — спрашивает Кроули, и его глаза сверкают в свете свечей.

— Это похоже на косточку персика посреди его медовой мякоти, — отвечает Азирафель, — на камень, вдавленный в мокрый песок, на пустынный ветер, не приносящий прохлады.

Азирафель не знает, что ему нужно делать дальше, но это знает его тело. Он толкается бедрами вверх, чтобы войти глубже, чтобы вспахать борозду на поле, рассечь ножом кожу ягненка, принести жертву.

Перед Нероном танцует юноша, раскрашенный в индиго, словно варвар. Оркестр играет все громче и громче, и, наконец, в дело вступает хор. Легкие, как весенний ветер, голоса уравновешиваются низкими, словно барабанный бой.

Кроули извивается на нем: выгибается назад, приподнимая бедра и опускается снова; опускает голову так, что длинные медные волосы падают вперед, щекочут живот Азирафеля.

— На что это похоже, господин? — кричит Кроули, но хор Нерона поет еще громче.

— На последний аккорд, — отвечает Азирафель, — на клаузулу в стихе, на конец света…

Кроули падает на него сверху, накрывает мокрым, прохладным от пота телом и шепчет на ухо:

— Ты лжец, ангел. Ты не знаешь, на что похож конец света.

Азирафель тяжело переводит дыхание и поэтому ничего не говорит в ответ. Но если бы он мог говорить, он рассказал бы, что в тот миг, когда сперма, движимая сокращениями уретры и пещеристых тел, выплеснулась из его члена, он знал, на что похож армагеддон.

Когда музыка стихает, сердце ангела перестает биться слишком часто. Он приподнимается на локте:

— Принеси мне еще устриц, рабыня, — говорит он Кроули. — Я проголодался.

И та послушно поднимается с ложа.

После Голгофы все должно было измениться. Сын Божий родился, как человек. Как человек хватал ртом сосок матери, как человек учился ходить и разговаривать. Работал вместе с земным отцом и ранил неумелые пальцы, как человек жаждал и голодал, как человек страдал и умер. Потом он спустился в ад, уже не как человек, а во всей своей силе и славе.  
Все должно было измениться, потому что Ад проиграл.  
Но почему же все выглядело так, словно проиграли Небеса?

— Ты займешься своим настоящим делом? — спросил Азирафель у Кроули, когда та вылила ему в рот очередную устрицу.

Она пожала плечами:

— Думаешь, в этом есть необходимость? Завтра здесь загорятся кресты с распятыми на них христианами, а мне даже не пришлось указывать императору на виновника его страданий.

Теперь Кроули сидел рядом, облаченный в тогу патриция и потягивал вино из бронзового кубка.

Император Нерон снова готовился петь.


	2. Плато

Свобода воли, данная людям, не может считаться добром или злом. Как и сама Богиня — ее источник — не добра и не зла. И все-таки именно свобода воли, по какой-то прихоти дарованная людям, является главной причиной существования греха. Без нее все было бы куда проще.

Кроули давно не задавал вопросов, как когда-то, в самом начале. Но в то же время он не собирался отказываться от них, раз уж вышло, как вышло. И люди, лучшие из тех, с кем ему приходилось сталкиваться, задавали вопросы за него.

Он сидит в кресле под высоким окном библиотеки семейства Лейбниц. Маленький Готфрид, его ученик, застрял почти под самым потолком, на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Он читает, кажется, Тита Ливия. Мальчик едва вызубрил азы латыни и не понимает и половины, так что Кроули приходится ему незаметно помогать. Впрочем, он планирует позже отругать ученика и отобрать книгу — уж он-то знает, как люди падки на запретные плоды.

Но по большому счету, Кроули скучает в Германии. Слишком тут все… набожные. В высокое окно не закрытое пыльными шторами падает свет, расчертивший паркет на полу на квадраты. Годфри шуршит страницами и повторяет себе под нос латинские слова. Тихо. Ску-чно.

Но тяжелая дверь со скрипом отворяется и на сцене появляется новая фигура.

— Герр Кроули, — молоденькая служанка выглядит испуганной. — Фрау Матильда, управительница, прислала меня, чтобы я вам прислуживала. Если подойду.

Кроули морщится. Он терпеть не может испуганных и глуповатых немок, тем более, что горничная ему вовсе не нужна.

— Очень хорошо, — цедит он сквозь зубы, не меняя вольготной позы. — Ты умеешь стелить постель и завивать парик, скрести пол и выносить ночную вазу?

— Да, я все это умею, герр Кроули, — соглашается она, не поднимая головы. Ее белокурые волосы вьются, поэтому даже туго стянутые в прическу, выбиваются из-под чепца невесомым пухом.

— Но мне этого недостаточно. — Кроули уже отверг с десяток претенденток и ему не составит труда избавиться еще от одной. — Умеешь ли ты читать, э.э.

— Элла, герр Кроули, — отвечает она и поднимает голову. — Я умею читать.

Она подходит к нему так близко, что край ее широкой коричневой юбки из грубой ткани касается пряжки на его башмаках, но не это беспокоит Кроули. Элла смотрит на него и улыбается. Так не улыбаются служанки в немецких землях, нигде не улыбаются. Ее круглые голубые глаза обрамлены пушистыми ресницами, а губы так соблазнительны, что Кроули проклинает моду на панталоны в обтяжку.

— Я многое умею, герр Кроули, — повторяет Азирафель. Она делает еще шаг — юбка шуршит, словно ползущая змея — и опускается на колени. Ее пальчики никогда не видели стирки и мыльной воды, но, возможно, она искусная белошвейка, потому что пуговицы и завязки на его панталонах сдают один рубеж за другим.

— Мальчик, — шипит Кроули и показывает взглядом на лестницу. — Он увидит.

Азирафель слегка наклоняет голову и улыбается так снисходительно, словно ничего глупее, герр учитель, в жизни своей не слышала. Она облизывает губы… Черт бы тебя побрал, ангел, почему у тебя такие влажные красные губы, словно ты не ангел, а вавилонская блудница.

Готфрид наверху перелистывает страницу за страницей. Азирафель стаскивает панталоны Кроули вниз, к лодыжкам. Её пальцы так прохладны, что Кроули вздрагивает, когда они касаются кожи у него в паху.

— Ангелы сходят с ума? — шепчет Кроули, скривив рот.

Азирафель прижимает палец к его губам. Молчи, — ее губы шевелятся беззвучно, — прояви терпение.

Кроули не знает ничего о терпении. Терпение — добродетель, а он насквозь порочен. Он тихо шипит, когда Азирафель освобождает член из складок нижнего белья и едва удерживается от крика, когда она обнимает губами головку.

Это трудно себе вообразить: то, что ангел может проделывать такое. Монада, а ангел, безусловно, является монадой, а не феноменом, не может вместить в себя ничего извне. Ангел создан добрым и не способен на зло и порок. Ох, дьявол!

Азирафель опускается ниже, осторожно и медленно; его пальцы подхватывают и слегка сжимают мошонку, а губы скользят теперь вверх.

— Герр учитель, — спрашивает вдруг со своего места юный Готфрид Лейбниц, — никак не могу разобрать слово…

Кроули мгновенно покрывается холодным потом, но мальчик, очевидно, не замечает ничего необычного.

— Прочитай, — говорит Кроули. Голос его звучит хрипло.

— Сaeco et immodico amore accensus*.

Азирафель и не думала останавливаться, она движется все так же медленно, шелковыми губами, ангельским языком.

— Влюбленность, это влюбленность Годфри, — отвечает Кроули, дыша слишком тяжело и делая неожиданные паузы. — Влюбленность характеризуется. Сужением взгляда. Когда влюбленный не замечает полной картины. Не видит недостатков объекта любви. Это слабость.

Мальчик кивает и снова погружается в чтение.

И тут Азирафель останавливается. Она вынимает член Кроули из своего рта и теперь облизывает головку языком, словно медовый лед жарким летним днем. Кроули хочется кричать от того, как легки, почти невесомы эти движения, невыносимо легки… Мысли начинают путаться — быть может, ангел так изгоняет дьявола?

Кроули кладет руку на голову Азирафель и шипит:

— Возьми снова, чертова девчонка. Если хочешь получить место, конечно.

Но Азирафель не торопится. Она развязывает ленты и снимает чепец с головы. Теперь Кроули может запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы, в которых блестят не ясно откуда взявшиеся лучи солнца. Запустить пальцы и заставить проклятого ангела доделать начатое.  
Но едва Азирафель смыкает губы на члене, едва делает пару движений, как мир Кроули схлопывается. Просто исчезает. Его тело — слишком по-человечески уязвимое — раскинулось в кресле у высокого окна библиотеки семьи Лейбниц, его член сокращается, а сперма изливается в ангельский рот. Но сам он видит лишь черную тьму, что была до Творения.

Но когда он приходит в себя, с колен между его раздвинутых ног поднимается пастор в черной рубашке с белым воротничком.

Такую наглость Кроули стерпеть уже не может.

Он вскакивает на ноги.

— Готфрид, закончим на сегодня.

Мальчик смотрит на него сверху нахмурив брови. Он недоволен. Он только-только начал понимать читаемое почти без словаря.

— Закончим, — говорит Кроули строго. — Вы слишком мало бываете на воздухе.

— Вы должны слушать своего учителя, — говорит пастор мягко.

Кроули готов поспорить на вчерашние облатки, что Готфри видит этого пастора впервые в жизни, но мальчик со вздохом откладывает книгу и спускается с лестницы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Кроули у Азирафеля, когда они вместе с подопечным спускаются в сад. — Кроме того, что доставляешь мне… удовольствие.

— Рад, что ты так на это смотришь, милый мой, — отвечает Азирафель, вертя в руках черную книжицу Псалтири. — Но вообще-то я тут по делам.

Они идут рядом по садовой дорожке, немного позади воспитанника. Кроули искоса поглядывает на ангела: на его золотые от солнца кудри, синие глаза и — ради всего дьявольского — все те же влажные губы, словно он так и не вытер их… словно.

— По каким еще делам? — спрашивает Кроули, подразумевая, что демонстрация своих навыков в работе ртом вряд ли может считаться делом.

Азирафель останавливается и хмурится:

— Я думал, ты догадаешься, Кроули. Соглашение, помнишь? У нас Соглашение, а ты сбежал сюда, чтобы совратить несчастного мальчика, и ничего мне не сказал!

Это правда. Хотя Соглашение вовсе не подразумевало изначально, что они рассказывают друг другу обо всех заданиях. В конце концов какая-то цеховая солидарность, так сказать, этика у них должна оставаться. Так что Кроули не должен чувствовать никакой вины перед ангелом. Но почему-то чувствует.

— Ну, теперь, раз ты все узнал, — говорит он примирительно, — все устроено. И мы могли бы… Мне все еще нужна горничная. Я мог бы доставить удовольствие тебе.

Азирафель улыбается.

— Это так мило с твоей стороны, Кроули, но уже нет необходимости. Дело сделано. Мальчик, — Азирафель кивает на забытого ученика, который, присев перед лужей, с интересом рассматривает возящихся в ней головастиков, — когда вырастет, напишет «Теодицею». Самую оптимистичную из них, проникнутую любовью к Творцу и творению.

— Ты сделал это, — Кроули задыхается от возмущения, — пока отвлекал меня… минетом! Ты…

Азирафель пожимает плечами и, прежде чем исчезнуть, посылает Кроули воздушный поцелуй.

Теория Лейбница о монадах и феноменах совершила прорыв в метафизических взглядах человечества, но «Теодицею» он и в самом деле написал. Мир прекрасен, — говорилось там, — и мы чувствуем это, потому что в нем с необходимостью существует и ужасное. Зло неотделимо от добра, но добро всегда одерживает победу.

Кроули не любит вспоминать ту свою поездку в Германию.

__________________  
*заражен слепой любовью (лат.) - Кроули не все до конца расслышал в латыни Лейбница.


	3. Оргазм

Люди изобрели множество интереснейших вещей, включая двигатель внутреннего сгорания, автоматическую стиральную машину, демократические выборы и печатный станок. Но больше всего на свете люди любят изобретать заново вещи давно известные. Например, любовь.

Сексуальное удовольствие тоже входит в число тех вещей, которые люди, в силу своей природы, открывают всякий раз заново. Но ангелам в таком нет нужды. У ангелов нет предрассудков, им неведом стыд, За тысячелетия на земле можно научиться получать удовольствие тысячью разных способов. И — самое главное, ангел, в силу своей природы, никогда не спутает удовольствие с любовью.

— Что ты читаешь? — спрашивает Кроули, указывая Азирафелю раскрытую на письменном столе книгу.

Не так давно (около ста лет назад) ангел открыл букинистический магазин и теперь целиком находился во власти нового увлечения.

— О, — откликается тот, — это тебе не интересно. Новая пьеса Оскара.

— Оскара? — Кроули кривится. Не то, чтобы он был совсем не в курсе. Лондон бурлит, а уж демону-то сам черт велел быть в курсе светской жизни. Безусловно, Кроули знает, о ком идет речь, но все-таки… — Оскара?

— Да, — довольно улыбается Азирафель. — Вот, смотри. — Он поворачивает страницы и показывает дарственную надпись на титульном листе.

Кроули презрительно вглядывается в размашистую подпись Уайльда поверх очков:

— Самомнение, эгоизм, гордыня, стремление к дешевому эпатажу.

— Вовсе нет, дорогой мой, — Азирафель выхватывает книгу у Кроули и прижимает к груди, — он очень талантлив!

— Про Шекспира ты тоже так говорил.

— Нет, тут другое. Если ты будешь так любезен и сядешь вот сюда, на диван, я прочитаю тебе кое-какие места и ты сам убедишься.

Кроули соглашается. Азирафель опускается рядом, расстегивает пуговицу на жилете, который в последнее время стал ему немного тесноват, открывает книгу и начинает читать. Кроули почти не слушает, по какой-то причине его раздражает этот Оскар, этот Уайльд, эти восторги. Он снимает очки и смотрит на Азирафеля, его профиль, на то, как смешно у него двигается нос, приподнимая короткую верхнюю губу, на тонкую полоску кожи между краем высокого воротничка и завитками волос на затылке…  
Кроули слегка наклоняется и вдыхает запах неролиевой пудры, исходящей от Азирафеля — томный, женский запах.

— Тебе не нравится? — Азирафель вдруг прекращает читать и оборачивается.

— Нравится, — отвечает Кроули, — продолжай, пожалуйста.

Азирафель вновь начинает чтение, а Кроули подвигается ближе, обнимает ангела за плечи и развязывает ему бабочку, заглядывая в книгу через плечо. В пьесе молодые господа перекидываются чересчур изящными репликами, среди которых Азирафель неожиданно вставляет свою:

— Ты мне мешаешь, — говорит он тихо, но Кроули не обмануть так просто.

Он читает пьесу за Азирафеля:  
«Сколько времени ты мог бы любить женщину, которая тебя не любит?»

Азирафель отвечает:

«Которая не любит? Всю жизнь».

Кроули расстегивает пуговицы на ангельской рубашке, отстегивает подтяжки, запускает пальцы в брюки.

Азирафель пытается читать, но сбивается, когда Кроули проводит языком по его шее у самой границы роста волос.

— От тебя пахнет серой и грехом, — говорит Азирафель.

Кроули ухмыляется.

— Ты говоришь, как оксфордский профессор, ангел. Для тебя нет греха, ты безгрешен по определению, помнишь?

— Да, — отвечает Азирафель. Кроули вынимает книгу у него из рук и откладывает на диван. Потом разворачивает его к себе лицом и целует в губы. Его язык проталкивается между зубов Азирафеля, слюна их смешивается и Кроули чувствует новый вкус: нечто среднее между миндальным ликером и текилой.

Он стаскивает с ангела пиджак и рубашку, расстегивает брюки.

— А ты разденешься? — спрашивает Азирафель настороженно.

— Нет нужды, — отвечает Кроули. — Я сделаю все для тебя. Я буду целовать твою шею, ласкать языком ключицы и грудь. Буду гладить твои бедра, сминать ягодицы. Я буду возбуждать тебя руками и ртом, и доведу до оргазма. Потом дам немного передохнуть, переверну на живот и введу пальцы в анус. Мягкими движениями, осторожными движениями. Если тебе и будет немного больно, то эта боль только разожжет тебя снова. И вот тогда, я посажу тебя к себе на колени и…

— Кроули!

Азирафель лежит на спине, упираясь руками в грудь нависающего над ним демона. Без рубашки, со спущенными штанами он выглядит беззащитно. Но в глазах его гнев божий.

— Кроули! Ты меня пугаешь.

Кроули тяжело дышит.

— Ты разве против? Это просто удовольствие. Как еда.

— Я не против, — отвечает Азирафель, — ты сам знаешь. Просто мне на секундочку показалось…

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Неважно.

Он обнимает Кроули за шею, аккуратно целует в губы и вынимает булавку из шелкового галстука. Кроули прикрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться.

Когда они оба окончательно избавляются от одежды и устраиваются на диване, от замешательства Кроули не остается и следа. Он и вправду целует шею Азирафеля, проводит горячими пальцами по ключицам и плечам, потом медленно движется вниз, чувствуя, как желание Азирафеля растет, заполняет его, становится невыносимым.

Но и Азирафель целует его в ответ, гладит ладонями спину, поясницу и ягодицы.

— Скажи мне, — говорит Кроули, едва переводя дыхание. Он лежит на Азирафеле сверху, его эрегированный член упирается тому в живот. — скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Азирафель улыбается:

— Ты все делаешь правильно, Кроули. Все хорошо.

Ему самому нет нужды осведомляться о желаниях партнера — он чувствует их еще до того, как Кроули успевает их осознать. Это странное несоответствие в их природе — еще одна капля в глубочайший колодец, разделяющих их вещей, но довольно странно понимать, что ангел за долгие тысячелетия с их первого совместного опыта стал гораздо лучшим любовником, чем демон.

Кроули целует живот Азирафеля и золотую дорожку волос, идущую от пупка к члену. И делает все то, о чем говорил раньше, но теперь никто его не останавливает.

От удовольствия Азирафель смешно стонет высоким голосом, но Кроули так рад слышать эти стоны, что в ту же секунду кончает сам, содрогаясь всем телом, прижимая Азирафеля к себе.

— Спасибо, мой хороший, — говорит ангел, целуя Кроули в губы, прежде чем выбраться из его объятий.

Кроули ухмыляется, но к его радости и вполне оправданному довольству собой неожиданно примешивается какая-то дрянь.

Азирафель, наспех натянув штаны, бережно поднимает с пола книгу Уальда. Нежно сдувает с нее невидимые пылинки и ставит на полку.

— Поедем в клуб? — спрашивает он. — Или, может быть, в Альберт-Холл. Сегодня играет Сарасате.

Кроули не отвечает. Ему лень одеваться, не хочется никуда ехать и, тем более, слушать вялую музыку.

— Послушай, — говорит он Азирафелю медленно, — ты должен знать, кто это сказал: «Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий».

Азирафель, который уже почти оделся, пожимает плечами:

— Не верю, что ты не помнишь. Павел, первое послание коринфянам, глава тринадцатая. Я еду в клуб, ты остаешься?

— Да, — Кроули заворачивается в пестрое покрывало, скручивается в клубок и прикрывает глаза. — Посплю тут у тебя немного.

— Только не оставляй газовые светильники включенными, когда уйдешь, — говорит Азирафель и целует Кроули в рыжую макушку на прощанье.

Когда он уходит, Кроули открывает глаза и смотрит на полку с книгами. От его жгучего взгляда новенький том под заголовком «Веер леди Уиндермир» почти за минуту сгорает синим пламенем.

Любовь каждый изобретает для себя сам, порой жестоко обманываясь и ошибаясь. И это справедливо как для людей, так и для ангелов святых и падших. Кроули это знает, хотя это знание и причиняет ему боль. Но тот самый апостол сказал еще и другое. Он сказал: «Любовь никогда не перестанет, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится». Странным образом эта нехитрая истина утешает.


	4. Разрешение

Один из разумных, но запутавшихся людей, живших на Земле, педант и анахорет по имени Иммануил Кант отрицал необходимость существования морального судьи над человечеством. Он считал, что человек в самом себе несет свой нравственный императив. Бедняга так и не понял, что этот императив и есть та пуповина, так и не перерезанная никогда, которая связывает человечество с Матерью.

Однако демоны ничего подобного не имеют. Они оставлены, оторваны и выброшены в бездну скрежета зубовного. Именно поэтому демоны так опасны — им, в сущности, нечего терять.

Кроули думает, что перспектива исчезнуть, перестать быть, не так уж плоха для него, как может показаться. Если бы в смертном нигде еще можно было бы не расставаться с ангелом…

Они лежат рядом на кровати в квартире Кроули. Азирафель разглядывает причудливые мазки на потолке, Кроули тоже смотрит на потолок, хотя ничего интересного там не видит. Они оба истощены бесплодными попытками найти выход. Выбрать обличие так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Избежать наказания. Возмездия или, скорее, Уничтожения.

— Кроули, — говорит Азирафель негромко, все так же не сводя взгляда с потолка. — Ты не думал, что мы, возможно, заслужили наказание. Мы много… Я, по крайней мере, много совершил неправильного.

— Что, например? — спрашивает Кроули хрипло, но на всякий случай находит руку Азирафеля и сжимает в своей.

— Чревоугодие, разврат, лень, страсть.

— Это все несущественные людские грешки, сам знаешь.

— Я жил среди людей, — отвечает Азирафель. — Кроме того, я частенько творил адские гадости за тебя, помнишь?

Кроули молчит. Он помнит, конечно. Он и сам порой раздавал за ангела благодать. Но вины перед Адом при этом совершенно не чувствует.

— Постой-ка, — говорит он после паузы. — Чревоугодие и разврат я помню, а под страстью ты что имеешь в виду?

Азирафель молчит. Только гладит своими пальцами пальцы Кроули, перебирает, ощупывает косточки. Кроули справедливо считает, что женщина гораздо острее почувствует такую ласку.

Он переворачивается на бок и нежно проводит по ее щеке. Пальцы Кроули становятся мокрыми.

— Не плачь, пожалуйста, — говорит Кроули. — Ты не виновата. Это я совратила тебя.

Азирафель смотрит на нее, смаргивая хрустальные слезы, а потом подносит ее руку к своим губам и целует.

— Нет, Кроули, — говорит она. — Ты тут не при чем.

Она привстает и целует Кроули в губы. Очень робко и нежно. Даже трудно предположить, о какой страсти она говорила.

Кроули лежит на спине и смотрит на Азирафель. Смотрит и видит не только ее прекрасное лицо, округлое, удобное тело. Видит свет небесный, истекающий из ее глаз вместе с печалью. Это почти невозможно выносить.

Кроули обхватывает ее за шею, запускает пальцы в шелковистые волосы и притягивает к себе. Кроули целует не ангельски, ее рот требователен и даже жесток. И Азирафель откликается — кто бы устоял?

Они целуются, возможно, в последний раз, — думает Азирафель и ее дыхание сбивается.

— Ты прекрасна, — шепчет она Кроули. — Ты — моя страсть.

Кроули ладонями отводит растрепавшиеся волосы с ее лица, гладит шею, расстегивает блузку и запускает пальцы в чашечки бюстгалтера.

— Убери это орудие угнетения, — шепчет она, улыбаясь. Азирафель тоже улыбается в ответ, и бюстгальтер растворяется в небытии.

Груди Азирафель наполняют ладони Кроули. Она проводит большими пальцами вокруг сосков, потом приподнимается и осторожно берет губами левый. Руки Азирафель на ее спине, у лопаток, там, где раскрываются крылья. Ангел прижимает ее к себе, выгибается и из ее приоткрытого рта вырывается непроизвольный вздох. О, как это заводит Кроули, как это ее заводит!

Она выпускает изо рта сосок Азирафель, вспухший и отвердевший, и лижет ложбинку между грудей. На вкус Азирафель соленая и сладкая сразу, как странные детские лакомства, которые люди называют лакрицей.

Кроули спускается ниже и ныряет языком в пупочную ямку, потом еще ниже — о, златорунные стада Давида, здравствуйте!

Азирафель дышит теперь тяжело, она нажимает Кроули на плечи, роняет ее на кровать и опускается сверху.

Кроули языком раздвигает складки ее лона, дразнит, нажимает, лижет. Ее язык, ох, он многое умеет. Но никогда еще он не был таким дерзким и сильным. Ее руки держат Азирафель за ягодицы — мягкие и упругие, с маленькими ямочками от подкожного жира. О, до чего ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя!

Язык Кроули находит сосредоточие ангельского удовольствия и делает несколько сильных и точных ударов. Она чувствует, как сжимаются ягодицы Азирафель, как та изгибается, стараясь удержаться от мгновенного разрешения, отстраняется и говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы это было одновременно.

Она садится рядом с лежащей Кроули и стаскивает с нее узкие джинсы и тонкие черные стринги, влажные на ластовице. Приподнимая бедра, чтобы было удобнее, Кроули думает, что ее ангел совсем не такой мягкий и нежный, как иногда кажется. Требовательный, строгий, когда дело касается…

Додумать она не успевает, потому что Азирафель целует ее лобок, прихватывая мягкими губами рыжие волоски, и все мысли растворяются.

Она разворачивается на бок и возвращается к золотому руну между бедер Азирафели.

Они погружаются друг в друга, не чувствуя хода времени, не ощущая груза вины. Кроули вскрикивает, когда внутри нее томительно сокращаются мышцы, она знает, какие именно, но ей кажется, что вместе с влагалищем в судороге удовольствия корчится и ее желудок, ливер, и ее сердце — вся она. Она кричит:

— Я люблю тебя, Азирафель. Люблю.

Эту тайну она хранила так долго, что, словно медленный яд, тайна отравила все ее существо. Она не должна любить ангела, но все-таки любит.

Азирафель сжимает белые бедра, покрытые испариной, и стонет.

— Ох, Кроули…

С минуту — другую они лежат прямо так, не меняя позы. Кроули так нравится, как пахнет удовольствие ангела, что кажется, могла бы провести так целую вечность.

— У нас нет вечности в запасе, милая, — говорит Азирафель, словно бы извиняясь. Она переворачивается, чтобы снова лечь головой на подушки и укрывает их с Кроули одеялом.

— Ты на вкус как лакрица, — говорит ей Кроули, когда они сплетаются в объятиях.

Лица Азирафель почти не видно в темноте.

— Ты сказала, что любишь меня? — спрашивает она.

— Не обращай внимания, — спешит успокоить ее Кроули. — Было слишком хорошо и я…

— Нет, это правда, — Азирафель не спрашивает, а утверждает. — И я… Прости меня, если сможешь, пожалуйста.

— Простить?

— Да, я знаю, демоны не умеют прощать, другие демоны, но не ты…

— За что? За что ты просишь прощения, Азирафель?

— Прости, — отвечает она, глядя Кроули по щекам, словно стирая невидимые слезы, — что я была такой слепой, такой глупой. Так мало… так мало любила тебя.

— Мне хватало, — говорит Кроули и чувствует, что губы ее дрожат. Чтобы не заплакать, она усилием воли повышает свой уровень тестостерона, становясь мужчиной.

— Так ты простишь? — спрашивает Азирафель жалобно.

— Ты мой небесный свет, — отвечает Кроули, — мне нечего прощать.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Азирафель. — Люблю так давно и сильно, что кажется потому и не мог этого понять.

Кроули кажется, что несмотря на тестостерон он все-таки расплачется, и поэтому на всякий случай он приглушает свет в спальне, чтобы скрыть слезы.

— Я не позволю тебе исчезнуть, мой небесный свет, — говорит он Азирафелю. — Даже если меня распылят на атомы, они, все миллиарды, биллионы, найдут тебя, где бы ты ни был, и станут твоей тенью. Я возьму себе твою боль и твою вину, только пообещай, что не забудешь меня.

— Никогда, — отвечает Азирафель.

Так они лежали вдвоем в ту пору, когда ночь уже устала, но еще не до конца сдалась утру. Они лежали вдвоем, неразделимые, как свет и тень, не мужчины и не женщины, не люди, не ангел и демон…

Но все это вместе, одновременно.


End file.
